


Fractured Time

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Human!Gideon, RipFic, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Jax ran into Rip who had come to a complete stand still. His eyes wide and mouth open in shock as he looked at his Captain’s seat. It wasn’t possible. There was no way she could be here, she had no physical form. And yet, there she was. Sitting in his seat, legs crossed, eyes scanning a tablet. Not even giving them a second glance.Gideon was human.(Cue the drama)





	Fractured Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> I got distracted. And this happened instead of my Matchmaker AU. Enjoy!

“All in all, I suppose it could have been worse,” Rip admitted as they stepped back onto the ship.

“We did fine. Time aberration solved, mission accomplished. I think we can call this one a win, Rip,” Sara patted his back patronizingly. Rip shot a glare in her direction but let it go.

“This mean we get to drink now?” Mick asked aloud.

“We should check the systems first, make sure everything is actually fixed. I’m still not sure we stopped the time pirates in time. It could still have effects on the timeline,” Rip lectured.

“Minor effects,” Sara pointed out. Rip was always against letting them have a win. Even after he left and came back from the Bureau. Still, at least they made decent co-captains.

“Don’t see what that has to do with me,” Mick shrugged as he tried to head for the kitchen. Unfortunately he was stopped by Sara who grabbed him by the collar to keep him in line.

“Captain Hunter is correct. This team hasn’t always been known for fixing our problems the first time. We should have Gideon run a check on the timeline,” Martin spoke up finally.

“About time you guys got back,” Jax greeted as he met them in the hallway. The team had split up to take care of the aberration for this mission. Jax felt he should have gone with Grey, what if they needed Firestorm? Or if Grey got hurt? But no, he had to stay on the ship with everyone else, while those four got all the fun. Rip was so unfair sometimes.

“Don’t worry, Gideon’s already running a check on everything. So far things seem mostly normal. There are some cracks, but Gideon says those are always there anyways,” Jax informed them.

“Glad to hear it Jax. Where’s Doctor Palmer? I need to know if he was able to contain his side of the explosion from the ship,” Rip asked.

“Everyone’s on the bridge. Because you know, we weren’t allowed to go with you guys,” Jax whined. Martin placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Honestly, he was happy young Jefferson hadn’t been placed in harm’s way on the mission.

“Aww, is little Jax still sad that he couldn’t come with us?” Sara pinched his cheek playfully as they walked down to the bridge. The one good thing being co-captains with Rip was that Sara got to act like one of the gang again. No need to be mature all the time.

“Cut it out!” Jax shoved her hand off of him, “You know I only-“

Jax ran into Rip who had come to a complete stand still. His eyes wide and mouth open in shock as he looked at his Captain’s seat. It wasn’t possible. There was no way she could be here, she had no physical form. And yet, there she was. Sitting in his seat, legs crossed, eyes scanning a tablet. Not even giving them a second glance.

Gideon was human.

“What the hell?” Sara exclaimed as they all noticed Gideon. Ray, Nate and Amaya were gathered around the console looking at holographic news articles. They looked up at the commotion the same time Gideon did.

“You’re back,” she smiled at them. Sara looked around the room, no one seemed even slightly unnerved that Gideon was suddenly human.

“I don’t understand,” Martin said, “Who are you exactly?”

“Gideon,” Rip breathed as he stared at her.

“But you’re human,” Sara said.

Gideon raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Very astute observation. Are you feeling quite alright? We can take a look at you in the medbay.”

“You’re human. And hot,” Mick commented.

Ray’s eyes widened and he shot a look at Rip, who was still looking at Gideon dumbstruck. Amaya scoffed as she shook her head while Nate shrugged and looked back at the news articles.

“I’m choosing to ignore that comment, Mr. Rory,” Gideon gave him a stern look.

“What is wrong with you guys?” Jax asked with crossed arms as he felt Grey’s emotions, “You’re all just staring at her. And Grey’s feeling confused, like you’ve never even met her.”

“We haven’t,” Mick said, “She’s a computer. Or she’s supposed to be. She was when we left this ship. Now though. She’s a person.”

“A computer? My, these insults are getting more and more creative. Now what is wrong with all of you?” Gideon dismissed their concerns.

“Mick’s telling the truth!” Sara said, “Why are you all acting like this is normal?”

“What do you mean? We’ve been on this ship the entire time. I think we would have noticed if Gideon suddenly changed from a computer to a person,” Ray said with a nervous laugh.

“What are you all trying to say?” Amaya walked up to them, “That you somehow created Gideon as an aberration? Like you did with Lily?”

“Excuse me?” Martin seethed, “My daughter is not an aberration. She has always existed, Gideon has not.” Sara and Rip nodded. Rip had recruited them from the future, all history records indicated that Martin always had a daughter.

“No. Lily is most definitely a time aberration,” Nate spoke up, “I’m a historian remember? And I know these records inside and out. Lily didn’t exist, Gideon has.”

“So we all remember time differently?” Sara said slowly, “That doesn’t make any sense. Rip, what’s going on?” Rip didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at Gideon wordlessly.

“Gideon, what’s happening?” Jax asked Gideon.

Gideon didn’t even spare Jax a glance; her eyes were only on Rip. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek softly, “Tell me you know what’s real. Tell me you remember properly. Please, Rip.”

“Rip?” he choked, “That’s not what you call me. You’ve never called me that.”

Gideon’s vision blurred as she took a step back. She took a deep breath before she spoke again, her voice barely containing her hurt, “I see. And exactly should I call you?”

“Captain. Because that’s what I am. Your Captain,” Rip took a step back as he shook his head, “It’s not that I’m not happy that you’re human now. But time has clearly been broken somehow.”

“Stop talking,” Gideon ordered, “Doctor Palmer, could you please pull up the timeline information on the console?”

Ray nodded not wanting to anger her, “Yes, Captain.”

“Captain?” Rip and Sara asked at the same time.

Gideon shot them a look, “Yes. Because that’s what I am. Captain. Co-captains with you,” she nodded at Rip. Then she went over the screen to take a look at it. A frown appeared on her face as she clicked away at the console, analyzing the information in front of her.

“So?” Martin asked, “I’m sure you’ll see that we are the ones in the right.”

“Actually Professor, I’m afraid it isn’t that simple,” Gideon announced, “Time isn’t broken. Just fractured.”

“And what’s that mean?” Mick asked.

Rip walked over to the screen to stand next to Gideon who automatically wrapped her arms around herself, “It means, Mr. Rory. That we can’t be sure who’s actually correct. When time is fractured, the cracks spread and time anomalies merge with real time. It’s why none of our memories match up properly.”

“So what do we do now?” Nate asked as he crossed his arms. The ship was clearly divided into two groups: those who knew as Gideon as human and those who remembered her as a computer.

“Nothing we can do today,” Rip sighed as he rubbed his temples, “It’s been a long day for all of us I’m sure, whatever we may remember. Might I suggest we all get some sleep and deal with this in the morning, Captain?” Rip looked at Gideon.

“I think that sounds like a good idea, Captain,” Gideon nodded taking the metaphorical olive branch.

As the team dispersed to their own rooms, whispering amongst themselves and shaking their heads as they tried to make sense of the new normal, Amaya found Gideon going to sit on the steps and went to join her.

“You okay?” Amaya asked as she put an arm around her shoulders, “Anything I can do?”

“Actually, would you mind taking in a roommate?” Gideon looked up at her, “I think I’m going to need a place to sleep tonight. And possibly for a while.”

“Of course,” Amaya nodded understandingly, “I can’t imagine how hard all this is for you.”

“Rip doesn’t even remember me right now,” Gideon sighed as she looked down at her left hand. A glittering ring adorning her finger, “I highly doubt he’s going to remember we’re married.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for now. But I may expand on it later if there's interest.


End file.
